An object of the present invention is to simplify and beautify the edges of a top layer member of a cut portion thereof and further to fix same to a seat back without fail.
In order to fulfill the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, it is such constituted that a band piece with a latching projection at the front edge thereof is fixed to the end of a top layer member and said band piece is held between a frame member within the seat and a holding member. Accordingly, the band piece is firmly latched by means of the latching projection and therefore the band piece mounted on the top layer member does not come off even if the holding member is secured to the frame member with a wide distace.
Said band piece made of a soft synthetic resin is formed flexibly in its longitudinal direction. For this reason, the end of the top layer member may apply along the notch portion of the seat.
The notch portion of the seat to which the edges of said top layer member is secured, is formed at a top of the seat back in order to insert the locking device for securing the seat back in a wall face of a car body or insert a stay of the head rest into the seat back.
The holding member for holding the band piece therebetween is a wire, a metallic plate or a hard synthetic resin plate mounted along the edges of the notched portion. Said holding member is secured to the frame member by means of a screw. At the time of securing same, the band piece is held therebetween. Regarding with said holding member, a guide tube for inserting a stay may be employed when a metal or hard synthetic resin plate hemming the outer periphery of the notch portion or the notch portion itself is allowed to insert the stay of the head rest.